No me dejes
by Pyb World
Summary: Jamás en la vida ha sido bueno dejar las cosas para el final. Jacob los comprobó, lo comprobó con Bella. No volvería a hacer una estupidez así.
1. No me Dejes

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía._

_ Summary: Jamas en la vida ha sido bueno dejar las cosas para el final. Jacob los comprobo, lo comprobo con su Bella y ella no queda nada bien._

* * *

**No me Dejes**

* * *

_"Nunca dejes las cosas para el final, algo bueno nunca podrá pasar"_

* * *

Bella se levantó con un poco de vida, como todos los días, como los dos últimos años desde que Edward se fue sin mirar a atrás para ver el desastre a su paso, si _Edward_, no le dolía recordar su nombre, pero sentía que una parte de su corazón aún lo amaba como antes.

Con un desayuno como cualquier día — cereales con leche—, espero a su mejor amigo, Jacob, el cual la sacó de la oscuridad que el frío la dejó atrapada con sus pinzas de hielo.

Aún le dolía recordarlo, su pecho se cierra a una lentitud increíble, como si estuviera en el frio avanzando lentamente sobre el congelador hielo, esperando llegar al final, donde se encontraba una luz maravillosa, cada paso dolía, pero después de todo, el sol alumbraba y le daba calor para seguir… estaba en los últimos pasos, la luz le iluminaba el rostro.

Hoy saldría con Jacob, él quería celebrar su cumpleaños número 20, ella no, aun anhelaba el deseo de no envejecer, de no olvidar, pero deseaba que nunca más Edward se cruzara en su camino.

El timbre sonó, sabía que era Jacob, tocando el timbre de su nueva casa. Cuando abrió la puerta quedo embobada, el que ahora era el primer amor de su vida, Edward paso hace tiempo a segundo plano. Con el pecho cubierto por una polera gris y unos vaqueros negros, la hermosa sonrisa en su cara y sus ojos mirándola con amor.

Jacob la amaba, pero nunca se lo había dicho, aun que tenia bien claro de que si estaba enamorado de ella, ella también de él.

Sus miradas se perdieron en los ojos del otro, se amaban más que nada, y Jacob ya encontró su imprimación, gracias a dios fue su Bella, pero no se lo conto, solo espera por lo menos una señal que le diga que pueda avanzar. Lucho contra toda su conciencia para no acortar la distancia entre sus rostros y besarla, era algo casi inevitable, la amaba con toda su vida, su corazón estaba en el pecho de la frágil Bells.

Saco su mirada y le extendió la mano, no le gustaba que Bella se sintiera incomoda con su presencia, pero le encantaba verla sonrojarse, era un espectáculo único.

Jacob tenía su regalo listo, por la que la apretó su mano y la dirigió a la camioneta. Pero se lo daría después de comer unos helados y pasear por la Push tomados de la mano como si fueran novios, eso lo alegraba más que a nadie, excepto a Bells, que lo adoraba.

En el camino no hablaron mucho, Bella solo pensaba en cómo decirle a Jacob que lo amaba y el a ella lo mismo, ninguno de los dos se atrevía de decir las dos simples palabras, pero un gran significado "Te amo" estaban al borde de sus labios, algo que podría decir en cualquier momento.

Cada uno pensaba que les quedaba una eternidad para poder decírselas, que equivocados están.

Aunque tratan de no fundirse en los ojos del otro, les resulta imposible, se aman perdida e irremediablemente, para siempre.

Jacob baja del auto, después de estacionarlo y le tiende una mano a Bella para ayudarla, sabía que ella no lo soltaría todo el viaje. Ella no dejaba de pensar en que decirle, como empezar.

Caminan hasta una tienda de helado, Jake pide uno doble y la hermosa Bella uno simple, era lo que siempre pedían. Se sientan en una mesa solo para dos, cada uno a su lado, comiendo su helado. Bella siente que el frio en su boca es similar al de Edward, pero no le duele, porque esta junto a Jacob, solo se estremece un poco y Jacob siente que explotara de rabia, sabe que ella lo recuerda y siente celos, como siempre.

Pero sabe que también lo ama, que siente algo por él, aun que no sabe el tamaño que tiene, y si es más grande que el de ese chupasangre. Se le ocurre una idea, una chica bonita viene en su dirección —no tan linda como Bella— Jacob trata de que su mirada quede fija en ella, abre los ojos como platos, deja su mandíbula colgando y luego le silba.

Bella ve el espectáculo, siente como el corazón se le rompe y se levanta frustrada, piensa que Jacob imprimo. Aun que eso es imposible, pero ella no lo sabe.

Jacob se levanta con una gran sonrisa en los labios y la toma del brazo, ella gira hasta quedar de frente a él. En sus ojos se acumulan las lágrimas y Jacob se siente fatal, desea nunca haberlo hecho, quiere que ella sea feliz, su felicidad era la también la de él.

Le acaricia el rostro y le saca unos cuantos flequillos de pelo que cayeron en su rostro.

—¿Qué te pasa Bells? —no necesita preguntar, saber a la perfección la respuesta, sabe que ella no dira la verdad. Que le mentira porque se siente insegura.

—N... na...nada Jacob —miente Bella, tal como Jacob se lo imagino.

Bella se suelta de su agarre y camina rápidamente a la carretera, en cuanto tiene que cruzar la calle, lo hace cabizbaja y a paso lento. Siente unos rápidos pasos detrás de ella y luego escucha un grito desesperado de Jacob.

—¡Bella, cuidado!

¿Cuidado?... ¿De qué? Pero su pregunta es respondida cuando escucha el sonido un auto, la bocina del auto. El señor que maneja trata de parar, pero ya es demasiado tarde, Bella esta botada, en el suelo, a un metro del auto.

Jacob ha visto toda la escena desde atrás de ella, venia corriendo, pero sentía que sus pies no eran demasiados rápidos, le fallaron. Cuando ve su cuerpo botado, corre aun más, pero no importa sabe que lo perdió todo, si ella no está viva, el tampoco tiene por qué estarlo. Los recuerdos inundan su mente, Bella sonrojándose, Bella hablándole, ella riéndose gracias a él, ella mirándolo con amor, ella abrazándolo... no puede dar paso más recuerdos a su mente.

Solo lo abruman los sentimientos, Jacob quiere amarla, hacerla suya, besarla, consentirla, acariciarla tomarla en brazos y nunca dejarla escapar... pero sabe que eso es imposible. Se acuerda de su gran sueño, cuando ellos se casaban, un sueño que jamás podrá ser, porque ella muere poco a poco.

En cuanto llega a su lado, toma su cabeza y la pone en sus brazos cobrizos. Ella entreabre los ojos, todavía esta consiente y siente dolor, pero más grande es el ver que Jacob sufre.

Siente como la sangre se le escurre por la cabeza, moja el brazo de Jacob.

Él ve como la cara de Bella está más pálida de lo normal, es por el choque.

Sus brazos están lastimados, sus piernas no reaccionan, la vida se le escapa, pero todavía tiene fuerzas para contenerla.

Ninguno de los dos sabe cuánto tiempo les queda, cuando será la última vez que se miren a los ojos, mandándose miradas cargadas de amor, o que sus manos se entrelacen.

—Jacob... —susurra sin fuerza, pero no puede decir más porque Jacob le regala un dulce beso en labios, la pasión pasa por ambos, pero se separan sabiendo que no les queda mucho tiempo. Bella, con todas sus fuerzas, pone una de sus manos en la mejilla ardiente de Jacob.

Los dos sonríen sin felicidad, sobretodo en parte de Jacob

—Te amo —dice en un suspiro y empieza a cerrar los ojos lentamente.

Jacob siente como los sentimientos lo invaden, no está feliz, tampoco está deprimido, tiene una mescla de sentimientos, que nadie entendería... excepto su Bells, la que estaba perdiendo.

Él moría también, no podía estar sin ella, era su mundo, la cual tomo su corazón e inundo su alma, por la cual se levanta todas las mañanas, por la cual come y respira.

Si Bella desaparece, Jacob se va con ella.

—Te amo —repite las mismas palabras Jacob. Bella siente como el corazón le late de felicidad, se inclina un poco y le da un corto beso en los labios, es delicioso, es cargado de amor, es único, que promete ser el último—. No me dejes amor, quédate despierta, junto a mi… No me dejes.

Jacob derrama una lágrima, llora, llora después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, y lo peor de todo, es que solo ha llorado por perdidas, primero su madre y luego el amor de su vida, la quien también lo ama.

La lágrima recorre se mejilla hasta caer en el rostro de Bella, quien esta inconsciente en sus brazos.

* * *

_Sé que es triste, pero aun que aparezca como que este completado, no será así. Depende de los que me dejen rewievs si esta historia seguirá o no._

_Y si me dan su apoyo... verán otro capítulo._

_Solo espero que lo disfruten. _

_¡Viaje bueno a todos!_


	2. Convertida

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía._

_ Summary: Jamás en la vida ha sido bueno dejar las cosas para el final. Jacob los comprobó, lo comprobó con Bella. No volvería a hacer una estupidez así._

* * *

**_Convertida_**

* * *

_"Jamás le digas que no al que te entrega su corazón"_

* * *

Poco a poco llegaron las ambulancias para ayudar.

Pero Jacob estaba en otro mundo, las personas pasaban borrosas a sus costados, y le había arrebatado a su Bella de sus brazos, se sentía incompleto. Alguna que otra persona le hablaba, pero él no escuchaba, su mente estaba en la nada y solo su cuerpo presente. Su mirada de dirigía a la camilla donde descansaba Bella, quieta como una estatua.

—Señor, ¿Acompañaré a la señora accidentada? —esas palabras le llegaron, pero cada una le taladro la mente, hasta que llego a sentir que hormigas mordían todo su cuerpo. Una sensación horripilante, era como si le quemaran el cuerpo. Su mente se culpaba por todo, por no detener a Bella, por no correr más rápido, por no decir lo que su corazón aullaba en cada palpitar, por absolutamente todo.

—Sí, Claro —tenía la voz rota, no la podía mejorar, era casi imposible.

Estaba sufriendo a tal grado que parecía que en cualquier momento, su corazón se pararía por el dolor intenso. Si decir más, entró en la ambulancia, pero antes de que las puertas se cerraran y le taparan la vista a las personas que miraban impresionadas lo que pasaba, vio al chupasangre que hizo sufrir a Bella. La sangre le hirvió y por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza destruirlo, pero tuvo una idea: _Él, podía hacer que Bella viva para siempre._

La ambulancia anduvo deprisa hasta el hospital, donde internaron a Bella a la sala de emergencias. A Jacob lo consumieron los nervios, no podía ser posible que planeara darle el mejor día, de su vida, a Bella y ahora todo se tiraba por la borda por su culpa. Jamás debió hacer ese juego, lo único que debió haber hecho es... haberle dado un beso en los labios. Lo que solucionaría todo.

Una pálida mano se posó sobre su hombro y sobresaltado, subió la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados.

_Edward. _

Sus impulsos licántropos lo dominaron por un momento, pero pudo controlar esos temblores que lo amenazaban con convertirse en lobo frente toda la gente. Lo miró con odio, igual que a la de él. Si las miradas matasen. Ninguno dijo palabra alguna, pero Edward no soportó más y rompió el silencio perturbador.

—La has latinado, perro sarnoso —le gruñó Edward—, tienes suerte de que no te mate en este lugar, porque no quiero que sepan lo que soy —Edward escupía las palabras como veneno, casa una con un odio inminente a una mordida en el cuello.

—No quería hacerle daño. Pero no eres quien para decirme que tanto la he lastimado. Bella aún llora que te hayas ido —sinceró Jacob. En verdad, todo eso de matar vampiros y cosas por el estilo para un lobo, no le interesaban en ese momento, en lo más mínimo, su mente estaba en Bella, en los momentos que pasaban juntos, cuando se abrazaban o cuando él iba a su pieza por las noches para acompañarla.

—¿Cuánto la lastime? —preguntó Edward, tratando de ocultar el dolor que su frío corazón no palpitante le daba en esos momento—, ¡Dime! —eso más sonó un ruego que una orden, pero no se podía ocultar la tensión del momento.

Cuando los latidos del amor de sus vidas, llegaban a su final.

—Desearas no haberlo sabido cuando te lo cuente... Mejor que ella te lo cuente... si es que te puede decir —Jacob no aguanto más, aunque se viera indefenso frente a Edward, soltó las lágrimas, que cayeron por sus mejillas hasta estrellarse contra el suelo de mármol del hospital—, si es que sale con vida.

Edward iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el doctor que salía con una cara que indicaba que las cosas no andaban nada bien. Jacob se le paró el corazón por una milésima de segundo y Edward sintió como si su corazón dejara un vacío por su partida a la nada. Se les acercó y los miró con pena... no sabía cómo decírselo a ambos a pesar de tener experiencia en esto.

—Hicimos todo lo que pudimos —Jacob se le descompuso la cara y el alma se le fue a los pies—, pero la chica está un poco consiente, no sabemos que le puede pasar, tiene todo muy frágil, pero tiene la conciencia bien, nos ha dicho que llamemos a un tal... Jacob.

En ese momento el chico moreno se levantó indicando que era él.

Luego de explicaciones de que ocurrió, Jacob se dirigió a la habitación, indeciso al otro lado de la puerta.

Suspiró.

Sus ganas de verla superaban su dolor. Abrió la puerta con una lentitud increíble para ser un lobo y cuando la abrió por completo, no se atrevió a subir la mirada. Entró y se volteó a cerrar la puerta, luego se dio una media vuelta y ahí por fin levantó la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bella en una fracción de segundo. Se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos, luego se sentó en una silla a su lado, la silla era tan alta, que sus rostro quedaron a una misma altura.

—Jacob, tengo que decirte algo —pronunció Bella apenas.

Sus fuerzas le flaqueaban y le amenazaban con romperse por completo. Jacob supuso que quería decir. Pero él no se arrepentía.

—Se que te arrepientes Bella. Yo no, porque te amo, desde el momento en que te vi te amé con el corazón. Pero sé que tú no sientes lo mismo por mi y te comprendo, lo amas más a él... —Jacob no pudo continuar.

Porque los dulces labios de Bella sobre los suyos le impedía a hablar, no tardó en corresponderle. Sus labios danzaban apretados uno contra el otro. Cada rose estaban cargados de amor, tanto, que parecía que el beso llegaría a explotar en cualquier minuto. Rompieron el beso muy lentamente, luego Jacob apoyó su frente en la de Bella

—Lo siento, debí haber corrido más rápido.

—No es tu culpa. Acuérdate que soy un imán del peligro —Bella tomó más aire para poder hablar.

Jacob le dolió lo más profundo del alma ese gesto maldito.

—Esto me hubiera pasado con o sin tu presencia... Lo que te quería decir, es que si las cosas no salen bien, quiero que nunca olvides, que te amo, todos los días te cuidaré, aunque no me puedas ver, te cuidaré de día y noche...

Jacob la silenció. Las palabras taladraban su corazón demacrado.

—Bella, antes de decir que de verdad me amas, tengo que contarte algo —suspiró—. Se que dices amarme para poder olvidarlo, pero no tienes que actuar más —tomó sus manos, tan frágiles como siempre—. Mira, te amo, cuando te vi por primera vez, mi mundo giró a tú alrededor y pasaste a ser la persona por la cual me levanto todas las mañanas, por la cual río y respiro. Porque mi magia de licántropo se expandió fue junto a ti. Siempre me ha dicho que la imprimación es correspondida, pero esas cosas ya no creo.

—¿Qué es la imprimación? —preguntó Bella, confundida, nunca, en su vida había escuchado esa palabra. Pero algo de decía que era algo bonito que tenía que escuchar.

Jacob se le apretó el corazón al ver que Bella sonreía.

—La imprimación es cuando encuentras la gravedad que te sostiene a la tierra, harías cualquier cosa por ella, lo que deseara. Si ella pidiera la luna, le traería la luna. Si solo necesita a un amigo, serias su amigo, pero siempre lo que ella necesite. La mayoría de las veces, la imprimación es correspondida y el lobo tiene la suerte de vivir su vida al lado de su amor verdadero. Es una especie de amor a primera vista. Pero cuando uno pasa un poco de tiempo alejado de su imprimación, siente que es un verdadero infierno —explicó con las palabras más simples, para que la cabeza de Bella no se recalentara tanto por tratar de solucionar tan complicado tema de lobos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tú vida está unida a la mía? —preguntó Bella al comprender todo ese tema.

Jacob asintió triste. Bella se intento incorporar, pero el chico moreno no la dejo. Quedando su rostros muy cerca. Bella necesitaba besarlo, sus labios causaban algo en ella que nunca sintió cuando besaba a Edward. Cuando se separaron susurró

—_Te amo, Jacob._

—No digas eso, porque sé que cambiaras de opinión cuando lo veas a él —Bella abrió los ojos como platos ante sus palabras—. Está aquí. No me digas que me amas, porque me lastimaran, ya no me dañes más Bella. Le diré que entre. Ya no volveré a interponerme en tú vida, será imposible olvidarte, porque mi condición de lobo me lo impide, tampoco dejare de amarte —le dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios.

Una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla y cayó en la polera de la chica

—_Te amo, te amo, te amo_. Lo siento por cruzarme en tú camino.

—¡Jacob! —salió de los labios de Bella mientras sollozaba. El chico moreno se le contrajo el rostro de pena cuando vio el sufrimiento de la chica que anhelaba su corazón—, ¡Jacob, no me dejes! ¡No quiero que me abandones! —Bella se tapaba las cara con las manos, quería creer que todo esto era un sueño—, ¡No me importa que Edward haya vuelto! _¡Te amo!._

En ese sintió las manos de el chico sobre sus hombros y levantó la mirada para encontrase con esos ojos negros llenos de sentimientos, que solo le pertenecían a ella. Se abalanzó sobre él como pudo y rodeó su cuello con sus delicados brazos.

—No me importa que lo vea, no me importa que esté aquí. Te amo, quiero ser tu mujer, hacer mi vida a tú lado y nunca separarme de ti —dijo Bella en tono de suplica. Ella lo amaba con todo su corazón, todo lo que decía era verdad—, quiero ser la mujer que llene tú vida, pero te suplico que, por favor, _no me dejes._

—Te amo, pero estas en peligro, estas al borde de la muerte. No te dejaré en este estado, pero la decisión que tomé te separará de mi —en se acordó que ese vampiro seguía afuera.

_Quiero que la transforme_s, le dijo mentalmente.

—Por naturaleza no podrás estar a mí lado —eso confundió más a Bella, no entendía que se refería.

—No entiendo —dijo Bella aun más confundida—. La naturaleza no puede separarnos, eso es imposible.

En ese momento Edward entraba a la habitación.

—Si puede, la naturaleza puede separar al amor más fuerte, y las circunstancias tratan de un hombre lobo y una vampira no puede convivir —Bella entendió todo con esas palabras. Ella sería transformada en el enemigo mortal de Jacob.

No tenía opciones, pero trataría de negarse un poco. Si no estaba con Jacob, no lo estaría con nadie.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos al ver a lo que fue el primer amor, alguien por el cual su corazón sufrió un buen tiempo, no le podía quitar la vista de encima, sus ojos dorados y su pelo cobrizo seguían tan bonitos, su semblante y juventud eran la misma, no habían cambiado para nada. Edward soltó una carcajada pequeña ante la mirada no cautelosa de Bella. Jacob se le oprimió el corazón, pensaba que Bella seguía amando al chupasangre, lo que le rompió el corazón.

Se iba a marchar, pero la mano de la muchacha lo detuvo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me convertiré en una vampiresa? —preguntó con cierta pena.

Jacob asintió y acto seguido se escuchó su corazón desgarrarse. Bella quedo estática ante el sonido que le llegó al alma y Edward, impresionado, nunca pensó que llegara a presencia un dolor similar a ese. Pero Jacob solo aguantó el punzante dolor que le recorría todo el pecho.

—¡No seré un vampiro! ¡No si eso impide que mi vida se una con la tuya! ¡No cuando no puedo parar ni un día sin verte! ¡No lo haré!

—Bella, entiende que si... —el moreno tragó audiblemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a la muchacha— te pierdo, mi razón de existir desaparecerá. Pero si por lo menos se que te sigues moviendo, el dolor será menos intenso. Tampoco te quiero perder, pero es algo que no podemos evitar —dijo Jacob con tristeza en cada palabra que decía, su rostro contraído de pena, le indicó a Bella que era verdad lo que decía—, es verdad que no pasará un día en que no me acuerde de ti, en que no deje de amarte, pero el destino tomó este rumbo de las cosas y no la podemos evitar.

Lo pensó por un momento, sabía que no tenía más opción, que Jacob no le dejaría pensar en otra salida, porque no le quedaba ya mucho tiempo a su corazón. Trató y trató de pensar en algo que no fuera en eso.

_Nada. _

Nada se le venía a la cabeza.

Suspiró derrotada, era lo único que la salvaría de la muerte.

—Bueno, pero quiero que te quede bien gravado en la cabeza, te amare por siempre, no lo olvides... —paro de golpe, su cabeza proceso algo que no quería que pasara—. Jacob, si me transformo, morirás y en ese momento entonces no podré seguir con mi vida. No, me niego perderte para siempre.

Estaba desesperada, podía perder a su padre, a su madre y a sus amigo, pero no soportaría perder a Jacob. _Era como si le arrancaran el corazón, de solo pensarlo._

—Yo viviré para siempre. No te preocupes. Estaré convertido en un lobo toda mi vida, para saber si estás bien. Me mantendré solo en la frontera, para no atormentar a los demás con mis problemas, ya tienen suficiente con Leah —explicó Jacob con ternura—. Te aseguro que viviré para siempre.

—Entonces...esto es un adiós —repuso Bella.

Jacob se acercó a su rostro, dispuesto a darle un último pequeño beso. Pero Bella lo profundizó, pasando sus manos por su cuello para que no se le vaya tan fácil. Cuando se separaron, Jacob corrió lo más que pudo, salió del hospital y cuando estuvo al borde del bosque, entró en fase, así siendo un gran lobo cobrizo y siguió corriendo, mientras que de lo más profundo de su corazón dejaba escapar el aullido más lastimero que se podría escuchar, el de un corazón hecho añicos, que luego fue pisoteado y quemado.

Su cuerpo peludo se fue desvaneciendo a medida que desaparecía entre la verde maleza del bosque de Forks.

Mientras en ese momento Bella era convertida, no sin antes intentar que los recuerdos de Jacob quedaran en su mente...

...y corazón.

* * *

_Espero que hayan disfrutado hasta ahora, pues es difícil escribir últimamente con la misma velocidad que antes._


	3. 100 años

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Lo demas es mío._

**_100 años después_**

Bella se encontraba caminando, sola, como siempre. Miraba el singular mover de las hojas contra el viento y escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros. Estaba de vuelta en el bello bosque de Forks, donde pasaron las cosas más maravillosas de su vida. Se sentía sola, estaba sola, no podía decir que Edward era una compañía, ya que se pasaba todo el día besuqueándose con Tanya y los demás también pasaban todo el santo día con sus parejas.

El sol alumbraba toda la estancia del bosque donde Bella se encontraba, en el prado donde pararon varias cosas fuera del mundo, la luz que chocaba contra su piel de granito, provocaba lo que siempre pasaba cuando el sol alumbraba a un vampiro, le brillaba la piel. Mientras sollozaba sin lágrimas sobre una roca.

Los recuerdos la mataban, los recuerdos de _él _la abrumaban. Todos en la mansión Cullen eran felices, excepto ella, por eso estaba sola, mirando el sol que la alumbraba, dejando una gran espectáculo de diamantes. Un vista bonita. Solo escucha los latidos de corazones de animales que la miran con cautela, no quieren despertar su furia.

Bella no se enamoro de ningún hombre después de _él_ por que ninguno tenía algo especial o la podía sacar de la oscuridad con sus encantadoras palabras. Ella se odiaba, se creía un monstruo sin alma, una asesina que podía dañar a cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino. Aun que su auto control era muy bueno, no le gustaba controlar su fuerza, eso era lo único que le podía aliviar un poco el dolor de su pecho. Cuando golpeaba una roca y la hacía añicos bajo su fuerte puño. Eso era alivio. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Su voz sollozaba era como música para los oídos de unos humanos y su belleza segaba a cualquiera y sus ojos dorados ya no eran los mismos, antes tenía unos rojos, lo que espantaban hasta los ciegos, pero ahora eran dorados como el oro. Pero a Bella no le importaba su belleza, no la podía compartir con el amor de su corazón.

En otro lugar, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Bella sentada en la roca dentro del prado. Se encontraba un gran lobo cobrizo olfateando el suelo, el olor le golpeaba la nariz, era casi insoportable. Decidió seguirlo por si el olor entraba en propiedad de lobo, por lo que hizo el trabajo que ha estado haciendo por un poco más de cien años, sin parar.

El que este convertido en lobo, alejaba sus sentimientos humanos y con eso algunos recuerdos dolorosos de _ella _Pero él en verdad no quería olvidar, solo tenerlo como un bonito recuerdo de su anterior vida. La vida donde su corazón se quedo en el cuerpo de su amada. Todo su humanes se quedo con _ella_, junto a su vendito cuerpo. En el último beso que le dio, donde le entrego todo.

El olor lo condujo hasta un hermoso prado, donde, enzima de una roca, se encontraba una muchacha sollozando. Al lobo le pareció verla en un parte, pero sus recuerdos eran borrosos. Dio vuelta alrededor de la criatura hasta que se dio cuenta que era un chupasangre. Le gruño. En ese momento subió la mirada y se encontró con un gran lobo cobrizo que le gruño, a la vampira le pareció ver a ese lobo en alguna parte, pero sus recuerdos también eran borrosos.

En el momento menos esperado, el lobo estaba encima de Bella tratando de arañarla. La vampira se escabullo de sus brazos y le tomo una pierna trasera, luego se la apretó con todas sus fuerzas, lo que hizo que el lobo soltara un gruñido. Luego él se paro como puedo y le mando un zarpazo a le hermosa cara de la muchacha. Bella, enfurecida con la bestia, le dio un golpe en las costillas y el dolorido aullido que dio esta, le hizo recordar a su amado. Por lo que se abalanzo contra la bestia, para callarla y no hacerle recordar. Pero en el momento que cayó en su pecho, este lobo se convirtió en un humano, dejando ver a un chico de buena musculatura, cabello un poco largo y los ojos negros como la noche. Era Jacob

Bella, sorprendida por no haberse dado cuenta de que era el amor de su vida, se sintió culpable por haberle hecho daño. Jacob seguía mirándola con furia, eso le dolió, él no la recordaba. Pero era solo el instinto que corría por la sangre del chico que la miraba de esa forma tan amenazante. A Jacob se le quedo paralizado el cuerpo cuando miro a esos ojos dorados y sintió como su corazón palpitaba como loco, no sabía que le pasaba. Ya que estos cien años lo dejaron más como animal que como hombre, todavía sabía hablar, pero cada palabra que saliera de su boca vendría con un gruñido.

-Jacob - Susurro Bella con su hermosa voz de campanas. El chico moreno se encontraba desconcertado y adolorido, el dolor de su pierna y pecho le impedían moverse, pero esos dos dolores se unían a un que provenía de su corazón. Algo que lo estaba dejando en agonía. La mente humana de Jacob, la cual no fue usada por un buen tiempo, empezó a funcionar, los recuerdos más presentes eran los de una chica, parecida a la que tenia encima de su cuerpo desnudo, pero la diferencia era que ella tenía los ojos dorados, una voz de campanas y más curvas. El chico se atrevió a decir el nombre que estaba en la punta de su lengua, pero que le quemaría los labios con solo pronunciarlo.

-Bella - Salió en forma de gruñido. Del pecho del moreno se escuchaban unos aullidos adoloridos, como si fuera un perro. En verdad, a Jacob se le había olvidad muchas cosas de como ser humano. El dolor era tan insoportable, que una pequeña lagrima recorrió el rostro moreno, hasta caer en el pasto del suelo - Bella - Decir su nombre le sanaba el corazón, ya no sentía la herida que lo mataba todos los días una y otra vez.

-Jacob, te extrañe tanto - Sollozo sin lágrimas la vampira contra el pecho musculoso del chico - No me vuelvas a dejar, no te valla. Nunca más me abandones - Bella lo estaba apretando en un abrazo, si lo soltaba, para ella sería como si se le fuera la felicidad y su mundo de las manos - Te amo Jacob, no te quiero perder de nuevo. No soportaría - La vampira subió la cabeza para poder contemplar esos ojos negros y pasionales - No tienes idea de cuánto he sufrido por verte una vez más.

-Bella...me aprietas - Repuso Jacob con el ceño fruncido, el dolor lo llega a estremecer. Pero todo eso se le olvida cuando se queda mirando los ojos dorados de Bella, se sintió hipnotizado, no podía apartar la mirada de la de la vampira. Su cuerpo estaban muy juntos y sus rostros a escasos centímetros. El chico se sintió atraído a esos labios, los labios que ha deseado besar por cien años. Se acerco sigilosamente a sus labios, luego, cuando estuvieron casi que se juntaban, miro a Bella a los ojos, donde demostraban la misma devoción por besar sus labios - Te amo, mas que ha mi propia vida.

Y luego, después de tanto tiempo extrañándose mutuamente, se besaron. Un beso lleno de pasión, delicadeza y amor, sobre todas las cosas amor, porque eso era lo que sentían mutuamente, se amaban con devoción. Cada uno se amaba con tal locura, que a pesar de ser fuego y hielo, protector y demonios, se besaban como si no hubiera mañana, diciendo sin palabras lo mucho que se necesitaban. Porque este no era un simple beso, uno que se dan dos enamorado, no, este era mucho más que eso, este beso decía que el amor vencía todas las cosas que se nos ponía en frente la vida. Que fuego y hielo pueden convivir juntos.

El beso se fue tornando más pasional. Jacob, apretó la cintura de la vampira, así juntando más sus cuerpos. Sabía que no la dejaría escapar, pero su instinto le decía todo lo contrario. Que la mate, que la despedace y la haga cenizas. En su interior se tornaba una lucha, en la cual amor y instinto participaban, los dos luchando sin fin en su cabeza y corazón. La lucha lo deja atontado, sin sentido, solo lo vuelve a la realidad los labios que están sobre los suyos, moviéndose con frenesí.

El cuerpo frio de la vampira se siente un poco molesto con el sofocante calor que proporcionaba el chico, pero eso no los separaba. En cambio Jacob siente delicioso ese frio que le congela los sentidos y le cierra las heridas abiertas por los años. Nadie nunca pensaría que el frio haría tan bien al calor y ni que el calor seria una perfecta combinación con el frio. Eso sí que es amo, cuando, a pesar de las malas cosas, de ser enemigos mortales, se aman con un beso y tal vez lo hagan con algo más que eso. Pero todo solo por amor, el sentimiento que deja ciego a cualquier persona y que ablandaría el corazón del más rudo.

Se separaron y la dura realidad los golpeo, ellos no podían estar juntos. Bella salió de encima de Jacob y si hubiera sido una humana hubiera sonrojado al tener un licántropo desnudo frente de ella. Jacob, quien ya se le había sanado todas las heridas, se desabrocho su vaquero de la pierna y se lo puso, a una gran velocidad, también estaba sonrojado, pero a través de su piel cobriza, no se notaba. Los dos se quedaron parados mirándose de frente, sin quitar la mirada del otro. Jacob por un momento creyó que se le rompía el corazón al ver unos ojos dorados y no de color chocolate. Bella se asusto al ver que no era tu tierno Jacob, el que tenía la cara de un joven y no la de un adulto.

Sus miradas enamoradas decían todo y a la vez nada. Cada uno guardaba distancia, sus cuerpos querían estar juntos, pero sus instintos los alejaban, dejaban que el odio separara su amor imposible. Era como un eclipse, el sol y la luna nunca pueden estar juntos, pero se unían en una danza, hasta que sus cuerpos quedaban casi juntos, donde la luna tapaba al sol. Y ellos tenían ese círculo vicioso que no los dejaba juntarse. Era como si se tocaban se quemaran, pero sus ojos decían lo contrario, ellos decían que se podían unir de todas las maneras posibles, danzar toda la noche sin parar y aun así tener fuerzas para seguir su ritmo.

-Bella, no podemos... no debemos - Salía entre gruñidos, Jacob debía mejorar su vos si quería que alguien le entendiera lo que decía. Por suerte Bella era una vampira y entendió todo a la perfección, y por eso mismo prefirió ser una humana para que esas palabras no le lastimaran el corazón. Jacob mantenía una pose media chueca, caminas en cuatro pata le afecto un poco, pero mientras pasaban tiempo en silencio, se sentía más humano, tal vez sus instintos de lobo se pasarían en un rato - Lo siento, pero sabes que somos fuego...

-Fuego e hielo, vampira y licántropo. Lo sé, no me lo repitas, por favor - La vos de vampiro de la muchacha se rompió, dando paso a su sollozo sin lágrimas. Por inercia retrocedió un paso y luego otro. Escucho como su congelado corazón se rompía en dos, como dos témpanos de hielo chocando y dando un fuerte estruendo. Le dolía no poder estar con el chico que le robo el corazón, le curó las heridas del corazón y les dejo otras mucho más grandes. Retrocedió otros cinco pasos y sintió una piedra, pero como tenía buenos reflejos, no tropezó, solo se dio la vuelta y se puso a correr, dejando que su figura desapareciera en el bosque.

-¡Bella! - Escucho como Jacob le gritaba a sus espaldas - ¡Bella! - Volvió a gritar Jake. Ahora era él, el que se le rompía el corazón. La había dañado, cuando ella no quería que él se aleje de su lado. Se odiaba, ahora sí que tenía todas las cualidades de un monstruo y una de ellas era hacer llorar al ser más bonito que existe en la tierra, y ese era Bella, la chica quien se llevo su corazón.

Dio un paso descoordinado, después otro y término en el piso, se levanto y volvió a intentarlo, tenía que ir detrás de Bella, pero la descoordinación de sus pies no se lo permitía. La lágrimas se acumulaban en su ojos, no podía evitarlo, cada vez que se caía sentía que perdía una vez más al amor de su existencia. Pero tratar y tratar daba sus frutos, después de varios intentos logro poder caminar, pero correr era algo que todavía estaba muy lejos. Sus piernas necesitan tenerlo de pie y su espalda no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Camino por el bosque, su espalda un poco encorvada lo tiraba algunas veces al suelo, donde tenía que volverse a levantar, varias heridas se hizo pero cada una sanaba con el paso del tiempo. No la encontraba, su olor era lo único que encontraba en el aire, lo que la guiaba a ella, pero no había rastro de su cuerpo, el que él deseaba tener en sus brazos y proporcionarle calor, a pesar del que de ella era frio por naturaleza. Hasta que el rastro lo condujo a una casa pequeña, linda y perfecta para una persona, pero pequeña. Entro en la casa por una ventana abierta, el olor era más concentrado en su interior, pero por alguna extraña razón no le molestaba. Miro toda la estancia de la casa, pero el escuchar del agua correr le dijo donde estaba su amor, le causo gracias que se bañara, los vampiros no necesitaba eso. Al rato no escucho el agua correr y se puso frente la puerta del baño. Al rato salió Bella con una bata.

Al verlo Bella por un momento sintió como si su congelado corazón palpitara como loco al verlo tan impotente, esperándola al otro lado de la puerta. Jacob no pudo quitar la mirada de la bata que traía puesta, era tan perfecta, se odiaba por haberla dejado escapar. En ese momento, sin pensarlo ni siquiera una vez, la volvió a besar. Bella, un poco sorprendida por el beso, se demoro en corresponderle. Pasaron los segundos, los minutos y sus labios seguían juntos, en una danza sin fin. Bella enrollo sus piernas al rededor de la cintura de Jacob y este respondió al gesto profundizando el beso.

Un gran rato después Bella se encontraba sobre el pecho de Jacob, esperando que la respiración de su amado fuera regular y que su corazón latiera a un ritmo normal. Los dos gozantes de felicidad en esa cama que fue testigo del amor que se profesaban. De cómo fuego y frio se unían en un acto de amor. De cómo sus cuerpos se unían hasta crearse uno, en su primera vez. Para los dos fue algo único, en el cual se amaban con sus cuerpos y se fundían con el otro. Donde la naturaleza no estaba en los planes para impedir que se amaran mutuamente.

-Te amo - Dijo Jacob, lo siguió un suspiro. Bella se rio, hace tiempo que deseaba escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios. Le subió la cara y roso sus labios con los suyos, lo que despertó en ambos muchas cosas con ese simple beso - Lo siento por hacerte llorar, no era mi intención, pero sabes que fuego y hielo no pueden convivir - se rio, se acordó de lo que acaban de hacer - pero creo que esa teoría no es correcta. No cuando tú estás cerca.

-Yo también Te amo - Repitió Bella. El corazón de Jacob se acelero mucho más ante esas palabras - Con decírtelo una vez no basta - Luego una idea le vino a la cabeza - Por favor no te vayas, no podre soportarlo, si te alejas de mi... me romperé nuevamente - Bella poso su cabeza donde se encontraba el corazón de su amor y escucho la música que producía este. Le encantaba ese sonido. Luego poso la mano de Jacob sobre su corazón sin palpitar - Aun que no lata, también tengo sentimientos y me duele que tú no quieras estar a mi lado.

-Jamás te volveré a dejar, no puedo, si estoy lejos de ti, solo podría soportarlo como un lobo y no quiero pasar todo mi tiempo en cuatro patas, aun que es imposible tratar de no transformarse y dejar que el viento te choque la cara mientras corres por el bosque - Explico Jacob con la felicidad invadiéndole cada célula de su ser - Acuérdate que me imprime de ti, y aun que no me hubiera imprimado... estaría en el mismo estado, o tal vez peor que esto - Jacob se estremeció al pensar si sería posible estar peor de lo que estaba.

Bella se levanto y se vistió, al paso propio de un humano, mientras Jake contemplaba el cuerpo que había hecho suyo. Cuando Bella salió de la pieza, se dio cuenta que había quedado como un tonto viéndola de esa forma, pero era inevitable, la amaba demasiado. Se levanto y se puso sus bóxers, segundo de sus vaqueros. Los cuales le costó encontrar ya que habían desaparecido, los encontró debajo de la cama y luego se pregunto cómo era que llegaron hasta ese lugar.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró a Bella preparando un gran desayuno, se pregunto si los vampiros comían, pero después se reprocho por ser tan menso, él era el que tenía que comer todo eso. Bella, siempre tan preocupada por todo. Jacob la abrazo por la cintura y le planto un beso en el pelo. Escucho la risa de campanas y luego a su corazón latiendo como loco.

-¿Que está preparando mi vampira favorita? - Pregunto. Bella se zafo de sus fuertes brazos y puso la comida en la mesa. Era mucha comida, pero para alguien como Jacob, quien sabía. Bella se giro y se le quito la sonrisa de su cara. Jacob se asusto por lo que se le pudo haber venido a la cabeza. Bella se le acerco y le acaricio la cara, luego el pecho descubierto, todo lo que recorrió lo hizo con mucho cuidado. El chico dirigió la mirada a donde Bella la tenia pegada, ahí vio lo que a Bella le había quitado la sonrisa de la cara. Su pecho, estaba machucado, moretones negros lo cubrian y de seguro su cara estaría igual.

-Lo siento - Dijo Bella - No me pude controlar y ahora te he hecho daño. Perdóname, por favor - La chica se sentía pésima por hacerle daño al chico que ocupaba todo su corazón. Pasó con la yema de sus dedos cada rincón marcado y las partes más dañadas ni siquiera las tocaba. Era como un sueño pesadilla del que jamás quería despertar, pero bien sabía que no dormía, por que los vampiros no lo hacían. Quiso cambiar de tema - He preparado huevo con unas tostada ¿Te gusta? - El chico capto sus intenciones.

-Claro, todo lo que prepares es delioso - Y se sentó a comer, se devoro todo en poco minutos, pidiendo por más.

Bella, mientras cocinaba, sintio una extraña sensación en el vientre. Por un momento se le paso por la cabeza una idea de que podia estar embarazada, pero despues la nego, los vampiros no se embarazaban, ni que el padre fuera un licántropo ¿O si?

_"Por que el amor vence hasta la fortaleza más fuerte"_

**Fin**

**Y aquí termina este fic, espero que lo disfrutaran. Los espero en otro de mis fics, bueno, si es que les gustan mis otros escritos jeje.**

**Dejenme Reviews, se los suplico T-T se que es corto este fic pero tengo este cap desde hace meses y ahora que empieza la escuela lo subi, espero que me digan que tal les parecio el final :D**

_**Chao.**_


End file.
